


Sam's an Ass Man

by bactaqueen



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky knows how to sext, Bucky wearing Natasha's panties, F/F, F/M, Pillow Talk, Post-Coital Cuddling, Threesome, implied foursome, not crack!fic but set in crack!verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 08:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6649114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bactaqueen/pseuds/bactaqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky learns something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam's an Ass Man

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction. Recognizable characters belong to their respective owners. No profit is earned and no infringement is intended.
> 
>  **Author's Note:** I mean, if Bucky is going to put on panties, he might as well use them to his advantage, and nothing says "I love you" like a booty pic.

Sharon and Natasha had discussed it more than once, apparently. Bucky couldn't fault them. He wasn't even surprised. He'd had plenty of chats with Steve and Sam about the best things women wore--or didn't. And when they wore them and how they wore them and why it was so great. He'd just had no idea the subject of _this_ discussion held such universal appeal.

"You could ask any woman," Natasha said thoughtfully, "and if she's being honest, she'll probably admit it crossed her mind."

"Maybe it's fun, maybe it's something more serious, but yeah," Sharon agreed.

He frowned. "What about you?"

They shared a look, and Bucky had his answer.

The corner of his mouth quirked up. "So which one of us?"

"Just one?" Natasha's smile was mysterious and she batted her eyelashes.

Bucky laughed.

Sharon walked her fingers up his belly and smoothed her thumb over his nipple. "What about you? Ever think about it?"

"Nah." That was an easy answer. He'd never really felt that urge. Sure, he'd put on Steve's shorts a few times. When he was in a hurry, when he was out of his own clean shorts. But a girl's? He looked at Sharon, her head pillowed on his shoulder and her face tipped up to him, and then at Natasha, her chin resting on her forearm on his chest. "Should I?"

"You think about whatever you want," Natasha said, in that tone of voice Bucky knew meant, _"You'll think about what we tell you to think about and like it."_

So he did think about it.

And he figured, what the hell.

So he kissed Sharon on the forehead and carefully slid his arm from around and under her. He kissed Natasha on the bridge of her nose and displaced her. And while they shifted and resettled, pressed together in the space he vacated, he crawled to the end of the bed and sat on the edge, his feet on the floor, and he scanned the mess of discarded clothes until he found the white lace panties Sharon had peeled off of Natasha just an hour before.

They were softer than he'd expected. Stretchier, too. He stood up and tugged them up as high as they would go... which was way too high at the bottom in the back, and way too low in the front at the top. He felt like half his ass was hanging out and his pubic hair curled over the waistband. He had to admit, though, his dick did look pretty nice thickening under the sheer lace.

He planted his hands on his hips and turned around. "Well?"

Watching them try to keep straight faces was golden. Watching them give up trying was better, because they grinned, and they giggled, and they sat up and reached for him.

"White's not your color," Natasha said.

"Maybe a nice dark blue," Sharon agreed.

They pulled him back down on the rumpled bed between them and covered him.

Bucky put his arms around them and kissed necks, collarbones, the sweet slope of warm breasts as he listened to them laugh and felt their fingers over and under the lace.

"What do _you_ think?" Sharon wanted to know.

Bucky kissed her. "I wish there was more in the back."

Natasha pressed her face to his neck and laughed.

"No, you don't," Sharon assured him. She pushed her fingers through his hair and gave him a smug, knowing smirk.

The question must have shown on his face when he looked from her to Natasha, because Natasha clarified.

"Sam's an ass man."

Bucky considered the implications of Sam's predilections and Natasha's panties. He'd known that, of course. Sam was never shy about appreciating a nice ass. But this presented a new and interesting opportunity.

He tipped his head back so he could look past Sharon toward the nightstand. "Where's my phone?"

Natasha grinned against his cheek and let her teeth scrape his jaw. "Why do you need it?" But she asked like she already knew.

She probably did. She and Sharon both were good at reading his mind.

One more time, with a pang of regret, Bucky disentangled himself from the girls and scooted toward the end of the bed. "Let's send Sam some pictures."


End file.
